Mapleshade's Vengeance
200px |author=Victoria HolmesRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |cover artist=Unknown |isbn=ISBN 9780062343291 |editions=eBook |publish date =24 March 2015 |summary=''Coming Soon'' }} Mapleshade's Vengeance is the 7th e-book novella attributed by HarperCollins.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Blurb :In this novella from the world of Erin Hunter's #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series, discover the sinister past of one of the most treacherous cats in the Dark Forest. :Long before she troubled the dreams of Crookedstar or Tigerclaw, Mapleshade was a warrior of ThunderClan. But then the Clans cast her out as a traitor—and she vowed to seek her revenge... Detailed Plot Summary :It is the start of a Gathering. Mapleshade treads on a WindClan warrior, Swiftflight's tail, and apologizes when he hisses in pain. As Mapleshade passes RiverClan, they snarl with hostility, reminding Mapleshade of their recent defeat on Sunningrocks. Mapleshade silently recalls the battle, where a RiverClan warrior, Appledusk shoves a ThunderClan cat, Birchface down the river. His apprentice, Flowerpaw had jumped after him, making both of the cats drown. :Mapleshade is interrupted by Appledusk, the RiverClan warrior. She is happy to see him, and demands to know where he was in the past few moons. Appledusk replies that patrols had doubled, and he was unable to sneak out of the camp, he promises that he would see her tonight. Mapleshade tells Appledusk that she is expecting his kits. Appledusk is delighted, and Mapleshade tells him to not see her until she had given birth. A RiverClan warrior, Reedshine calls Appledusk away. When Mapleshade sees the two cats padding away, heads close, she silently tells Reedshine to leave Appledusk alone, with the kits to prove that he was hers. :The next morning, Mapleshade is woken up by Nettlepaw, who tells her that Beetail wanted her on the dawn patrol. When Mapleshade stumbles out of her nest, Nettlepaw asks why she is so slow, and Mapleshade teases him, asking him what he thought Deerdapple would do to him if he had spoken to her like that. Embarrassed, Nettlepaw admits that she would probably make him search for ticks for a moon. When Beetail beckons Mapleshade to join the patrol, Mapelshade tells him she is expecting kits, and Beetail excuses her from patrols, congratulating her awkwardly. Frecklewish runs up to Mapleshade and asks her about the kits, when she asks if Birchface was the father, Mapleshade doesn't reply, and Frecklewish enthusiastically tells Mapleshade that she is happy that her brother would live through Mapleshade. When Mapleshade lies down in her nest, Frecklewish lies down beside her, promising that she will care for Mapleshade. Mapleshade reminds herself that she never said Birchface was the father, no that it was Frecklewish who insisted on the idea. Trivia *This e-book will focus on Mapleshade. *Despite taking place after SkyClan's exile, Revealed on Vicky's Facebook there is no mention of SkyClan or of Birdflight, Spottedpelt, or Gorseclaw. Publication History *''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 24 March 2015 See Also *Allegiances *Chapter by Chapter notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Novellas Category:Books Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance